


Belle Unleashed

by JunoInferno



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Dark! Belle, F/M, Fix-It, belle unleashed, i guess, some eventual rumbelle, spoilers for 4 x 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange is happening with Belle as she makes her way around Storybrooke. She's not holding back on the residents as she points out the wrongs they've committed against her. She seems... harsher somehow. Basically the shenanigans of Heartless! Belle set after 4x18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The shenanigans of Heartless Belle. Crack set after 4 x 18.

It took what was left of the self-purported Storybrooke brain trust several days after Emma and Regina’s departure to realize they were alone with Gold and Maleficent lurking somewhere along with the Author planning gods only knew what. So, David, Mary Margaret and Hook set off for the pawn shop because they had only one idea.

Belle.

The doorbell rang and they found the tiny brunette sitting on a barstool behind the counter, reading a book.

All seemed normal until a revolver appeared in her hand and was pointed at them.

“Any closer and it becomes legal to shoot you,” Belle said, expressionless. 

“Oh, my God,” gasped Mary Margaret.

“Overreacting a bit, aren’t you, love?,” asked Hook.

Belle shrugged, waving the gun to illustrate her point. “That depends on what the hell it is you want.”

David frowned. “We need your help with Gold.”

“I bet you do,” said Belle, turning the page in her book, keeping the gun trained on them.

“What does that mean?,” asked Mary Margaret. “Do you know something?”

“Well, I do know more than you all which is actually quite a lot. So I know that he is much smarter than all of you, doesn’t give a damn about you and specifically wouldn’t mind seeing the one-armed wonder here dead,” said Belle, pointing the gun at Hook, making the pirate flinch. “I suddenly can’t remember why I wanted to save your life...”

David and Mary Margaret exchanged concerned glances.

“That reminds me,” said Belle, “I never heard a thank you.”

“What?,” asked Hook.

“For saving your life?,” she supplied. “I never heard a thank you.”

“I’m sure I did-”

“No, see, I would remember that,” said Belle. “But I don’t so it must not have happened.”

Hook stared dumbfounded at Belle.

“Okay,” she sighed, “the words you’re looking for are, ‘Thank you, Belle, for saving my life even though I tried to kill you twice and I pretty much brought this whole ordeal upon myself because I am a stupid pirate but boohoo, I tried to blackmail the Dark One and it backfired.’”

Hook finally spoke.

“Thank you, Belle, for saving my life.”

She motioned with the gun. “Even though?”

“Even though I tried to kill you twice.”

“And?”

“That, too?”

“Especially that.”

He shook his head. “Come on, love, this is-”

She pulled the hammer back on the revolver.

“Would you just say it?,” hissed Mary Margaret.

Hook sighed. “And I pretty much brought the whole ordeal upon myself beacuse I am a stupid pirate...” he grimaced. “Boohoo, I tried to blackmail the Dark One and it backfired.”

Belle nodded and turned the page in her book. She took out a red pen and scribbled something on it.

“What are you doing?,” asked Mary Margaret.

“I’m hate reading Fifty Shades of Grey. I’m correcting all the grammatical and technical errors.”

“Technical errors?,” asked David.

“Don’t ask,” whispered Mary Margaret.

“Can we talk about Gold now?,” asked Hook.

“You want my help.”

“We were hoping you could talk to him,” said David.

“You could find out what he’s up to,” said Mary Margaret.

“And I would do that because...”

Mary Margaret frowned. “Because you know more than anyone how dangerous he is.”

“And that has what to do with me?”

“Because you’re on our side.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, of course-”

“Because it doesn’t seem like that to me. It seems like you all have a problem, you come running in here and then I help fix it and then I don’t see you until you need another spell or locator potion or babysitter or magical dagger.” She looked at them. “Does that sound about right?”

They exchanged looks.

“I’ll tell you what, if you can tell me one fact about me, I’ll go talk to Rumplestiltskin.”

“A fact?,” asked David.

“Yeah. My favorite food, favorite color, hobbies- reading doesn’t count- or you know anything about me other than I’m married to the Dark One.”

The three heroes froze. They looked to each other once again and it was apparent none of them had a clue.

“Didn’t think so,” said Belle. She pointed the gun back at them. “You can leave now.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some policy changes at the Storybrooke Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for the response to the first chapter of this crack verse. I just want to let you know this verse is open to prompts so if you have some things in canon that you would like Heartless!Belle to address. You can tell me here on on my tumblr which has the same username. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

It was the day after Belle had unceremoniously sent the heroes away from her shop and the town was still adjusting to the new Belle and her sweeping changes to the policies at the library.

“Have you read the new library terms and conditions?”

Ashley looked up in confusion at Belle.

“What? I just wanted to check out a book for Alex.”

“No, is that why you came to the library?,” asked Belle in a tone of faux astonishment. “Because I just assumed it was to cast your evil plan that you clearly don’t have the planning ability for. I hear that you have serious problems with reading things even when people put them right in front of you so I just want to make sure you understand the terms and conditions.”

Ashley took the paper the librarian handed her. It was a tiny font covering both sides of a piece of legal sized paper.

“What does this mean if the book’s a day late I have to give you a pound of flesh?”

“Oh, that’s easy,’ said Belle. A drawer opened and closed and Belle pulled out a huge knife, holding it straight up, its multiple sharp edges gleaming in the light. “If you return a book late, I take a pound of flesh. Two days, two pounds and so on.”

Ashley stared at her dumbfounded.

“Basically, I’m Shylock, only I won't get screwed over.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

Belle glared. “It’s a damn literary reference! Can any of you people actually read or do you just want to look at the pictures in the books? Or does the text just make pretty patterns?!”

“I, uh-”

“This knife is actually enchanted. You won’t bleed to death, I just get my pound of flesh.”

Ashley put the book down on the counter and hurried out of the library without further comment. Belle looked up as Henry approached.

“What can I help you with, Henry?”

He frowned at her. “Don’t you think that was kind of harsh?”

“No, Henry, I think life is kind of harsh.” She looked at the book in his hands. “Were you going to check that out?”

“Maybe.”

“Just so you know, I don’t practice the same kind of nepotism as your mother’s parents so if you don’t comply with the terms and conditions...” She turned the knife.

Henry looked at the elaborate contract where Ashley had left it.

“If I damage a book-”

“I take your heart.”

Henry put down the novel.

“You know, I think I want my own copy,” he said, backing out of the library. “I’ll ask my moms when they get back.”

“That’s assuming either one of them can pull themselves away from sucking face with their boyfriends long enough.”

Henry pretended to laugh. “Okay, see you later, Belle.”

Belle sighed and returned to correcting Fifty Shades Darker.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

“Belle, are you okay?,” asked Ruby.

Belle looked up as her friend sat down from her on the other side of the booth.

“I’m fine,” she said.

Ruby leaned in. “Come on. You can tell me. Is something going on with Will?”

Belle scowled and put her pen down as she shut Fifty Shades Darker.

“Do you think I would be that upset about my three week relationship?”

“I-”

“I mean it’s not like I’ve been alone before like I was for that thirty years Regina had me imprisoned. Well, at least I’m not chained up again like I was then or like you did to me.”

“Belle!,” Ruby exclaimed. “I said I was sorry.”

“And yet you sent David to unchain me.”

“You said you understood.”

“Yes, well, I’m beginning to think I’ve been entirely too understanding.” 

“What?”

“The next time you or anyone wants something from me, you can just wait and want and think about all the things you could have done to actually make me want to help you because I am not going to do anyone’s bidding anymore.”

Belle got up and walked out of the diner.

Ruby looked at her grandmother. “Where did that come from?”

* * *

 

  
It had been an awkward half hour in the shop as Will braced himself to talk to Belle.

“Belle, love, we need to talk,” said Will, walking over to the counter.

“Yes, we do,” said Belle. She looked up at him. “Your bookkeeping is terrible.”

“What?”

“No, I meant we need to talk about the way you’ve been the past couple of days.”

“And just how have I been?”

“Well, you wouldn’t help David, Mary Margaret and Hook-”

“Is there a reason I should help them?”

“You always have.”

“And I’ve never gotten any thanks from them.”

“Well, you went off on Ruby and you want people’s body parts as library fines.”

“Oh, that’s actually a good point, that reminds me of something,” said Belle reaching behind the counter.

Belle pulled out a bottle of a potion.

“Not only did you damage a book, but you broke into the library.”

“Belle, what’s in the bottle?,” Will asked, backing away.

Belle tossed the liquid on him and Will was transformed into a toad.

“That is what happens to people who break into the library,” said Belle. She sat back down. “Read the terms and conditions.”

She heard a ribbit.

“Don’t complain. You sound much smarter this way.”


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

Gold sat with the Author. So far the man had been largely useless, lamenting Cruella’s demise and eating seemingly endless bags of Utz potato chips. There was a knock on the door of the cabin.

“What? You have friends coming up here now?,” asked Isaac. “Wait, you don’t have friends.”

Gold grimaced and walked to the door to see that it was Archie and Pongo.

“Hi, Mr. Gold,” said Archie.

“Doctor Hopper.”

“Oh, the cricket?!,” exclaimed Isaac. “Come on...”

Archie entered with the dog.

“What brings you out here?,” asked Isaac to Gold’s chagrin. “Not that I’m complaining, I’ve been stuck with this guy all day.”

Archie turned to Gold. “Henry came to me.”

Gold frowned.

“He was worried about Belle. Actually, a few of us are worried about Belle.”

“Well, you should be,” said Gold. “Regina stole her heart.”

Archie looked taken aback. He shook his head.

“No, Regina’s worked so hard to change.”

“Yes, but I fear she may not have worked quite as hard at changing back.”

“Well, I suppose backslides are normal,” said Archie. “As you must know yourself.”

Gold ignored Archie and walked away.

“So, are you going to get it back?,” asked Archie.

“It’s not quite that simple. Regina has entrusted it to Maleficent who as you might imagine has set up certain defenses. I went to see the Wonderland thief but he’s nowhere to be found.”

“Oh.” Archie adjusted his glasses. “You know about Will then.”

“Yes, so glad my wife’s found someone who hasn’t noticed her heart is missing.”

They heard crumpling and turned to see Isaac tossing the empty bag on the floor.

“What are you looking at me for? It’s not like I wrote this crap.”

They eyed him.

“Okay, I wrote some of this crap and okay, there have been a few plotholes, like the portals thing, but how am I supposed to keep track of it? And there is the whole everybody’s related thing...”

Gold ground his teeth together. “I want to kill you so much.”

* * *

 

The townspeople formed a committee to come visit the Charmings at Granny’s. It seemed that Belle was becoming quite the problem.

“Did you do something?,” David asked Whale. “You had to have done something!”

He shook his head. “I saw she was reading Fifty Shades Freed and I commented on it-”

Mary Margaret shook her head. “Why would you do that?”

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, "that's just creepy."

“No reason,” he said quickly. “And then she just started hitting me with books.”

“And she shouted at Tom to take a fucking Zyrtec already,” said Leroy.

“She’s gone crazy,” said Whale.

Hook looked around. "Wasn't Will Scarlet supposed to be at this meeting?"

They shrugged. Suddenly, Belle entered Granny’s, slamming the door.

“Sorry I’m late,” said Belle.

Looking up they noticed she was clad in all black from head to toe, topped off with a shiny jacket. They exchanged looks.

“This is seeming oddly familiar,” said David.

“Don’t mind me, I just saw you were all having a meeting about me and I thought you might want my input!”

They all sheepishly looked at each other.

“Wait, no, you don’t. I wouldn’t be here if you gave a damn about me.”

“Of course we care-” Mary Margaret began.

Suddenly the revolver was out. They gasped and hurried for cover.

“No. You don’t.”

Belle paced the room slowly.

“None of you have ever cared about me,” she said stiffly. “No one. You just wanted something from me. Do you know who never asked anything from me? Rumplestiltskin. I can’t remember why I banished him now.”

“Because he was evil?,” Hook suggested.

“Says the pirate who tried to kill me.” She looked back at the Charmings. “I just wanted to give you a gift.”

“This is never good,” muttered David.

“My gift to you is this day.”

David nodded. “I knew it.”

“This final day of ignorance and freedom. Because when it’s done, I am finally going to get what I am owed.”

Belle spun around.

“Oh, come now, love,” said Hook.

She turned back slowly.

“We all know you don’t have the heart for that.”

“Don’t I?”

Belle fired a bullet into the ceiling. Everyone cowered. At the moment Hook was crouched towards the ground, Belle took her chunky black heel off her foot and began savagely beating the pirate.

“Stupid, stupid pirate with two outfits! I should have let Rumple kill you! Every single time! Stupid, stupid pirate!”

They watched on in horror until the beauty replaced her shoe and strode out, leaving Hook a bloody, groaning mess.

“Okay,” said David, looking back at his wife as Whale raced to Hook, “that I didn’t see coming.”

* * *

“Hello, Maleficent,” said Gold.

The sorceress got up from behind Regina’s desk and walked to the doorway.

“Come to get your wife’s heart?,” she asked.

He motioned at Archie. “Have you met Doctor Hopper?”

“Hello,” said Archie.

Maleficent sighed, turning back to Gold in disgust. “It’s come to this? You brought a cricket to negotiate?”

“Maleficent, your anger at losing your daughter is perfectly understandable. In fact, I think Mr. Gold understands that.”

“Let’s not make this about me...” said Gold.   
   
“Agreed, you’ll lose,” said Maleficent.

“No, this is about Belle’s heart,” said Archie. “And you know something? Belle may be angry right now, but her anger is absolutely right. She deserves better than to be used as some pawn, kind of how Snow White and the Prince treated Lily.”

Maleficent sighed.

“Well, damn, I was hoping he wouldn’t make sense.”

“You’ll give her heart back then?,” asked Gold.

“You know I only want my daughter. I made a deal with Regina, I have to see it through.”

Suddenly, Mary Margaret and David came running in.

“Maleficent! We need your help!,” said Mary Margaret.

“Belle’s pissed at us and we think she may kill the whole town,” said David.

They slowly turned to see Gold.

“Oh,” said David. “We didn’t see you there.”

“Hi,” said Mary Margaret.

“Nice to see you too, dearie.”

“So what?,” said Maleficent. “She’s like five-two. You people can’t handle that?”

“Well, no,” said Mary Margaret. “She’s locked herself in the library and put up a protection spell and she’s brewing something in the clock tower.”

“And he might kill us,” said David, looking at Gold.

Maleficent looked at Gold. “Is it always like this?”

“Always.”

* * *

  
They arrived outside the library to see a crowd had gathered. Maleficent held the box with Belle’s heart as they turned to see the commotion.

Moe was currently holding a megaphone, pointed up at the tower, where sparks of magic kept popping from.

“Belle, you can’t do this!,” he shouted.

“Watch me, Father!,” Belle shouted from the tower. “And as long as we’re having a chat, let’s talk about the time you tried to take away my entire identity because you didn’t like my boyfriend!”

“You did what?,” asked Maleficent. She shook her head. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I apologized for that!,” Moe said into the megaphone.

“Only after I was getting married! Much of a double standard there?!”

“You disgust me,” said Maleficent.

Moe looked at the sorceress in concern. Ruby took the megaphone from Moe.

“Yeah, sorry, I think you’re done here. You tried,” she said with a smile. 

“Everyone Belle is missing her heart,” said Mary Margaret. “Once we get that back in her, everything will be fine.”

Leroy frowned. “Yeah, you’re saying that like it’s easy.”

“Besides, she’s kind of had a point,” said Ruby.

Leroy grunted in agreement.

“What?,” asked a befuddled Mary Margaret.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, sister, but you guys aren’t exactly big on thank yous,” said Leroy.

The other dwarves nodded in agreement.

“What?,” asked David. “We’ve thanked you guys.”

“Name one time,” said Granny.

The royals looked at each other.

“Not to mention everyone that’s ever treated Belle like crap is your best buddy now,” said Ruby, nodding at where Hook sat on the sidewalk with an ice pack against his head.

“I’m just a- a touch dizzy,” he said, moving to lay down on the sidewalk. “I’m going to just lay down and close my eyes...”

“That can’t be good,” said Mary Margaret.

“I’m not bothered,” said Gold.

Mary Margaret turned back to her subjects. “It’s just that everyone deserves a second chance and Regina has been working very hard.”

“That’s right,” said David.

“Who took Belle’s heart?,” asked Ruby.

Mary Margaret shook her head. “That’s neither here nor there-”

Leroy snorted. “Seriously, we’d be better off with dragon lady here as our mayor.” 

“Might as well,” said Granny.

“She put Aurora under a sleeping curse,” said Mary Margaret.

Ruby called out to the mob. “Okay, show of hands, everyone here that’s been victimized by Maleficent?”

“Are we counting the sleeping spell the other day?,” asked Archie.

“So what? We all just took a nap,” said Granny. “I probably would have anyway.”

Leroy shook his head. “Fine! Not counting that, everyone who’s been victimized by Maleficent, raise your hands!”

No hands went up.

“And everyone’s who’s been victimized by Regina?”

All the hands went up.

Maleficent turned to Gold and held out the box.

“So, you want to play mayor now, dearie?”

“Not really and as much as I enjoy watching these two squirm, my chances at a reunion with my daughter decrease with your wife casting a curse. So why don’t you do whatever it is you need to do and fix it?”

Belle called down from the tower. “You know I was actually victimized by both of them!”

“The sooner the better,” said Maleficent.

* * *

  
Belle looked out over the town from the tower, the cauldron bubbling next to her.

She heard footsteps.

“Hello, Rumple. We can get to the hate sex as soon as I’m done here.”

“Hello, Belle.”

She turned.

“You knew it was me?”

“It’s your protection spell.”

He walked over and she caught sight of the box in his hand.

“I came to return something to you.”

He opened the box. She looked down to see her heart glowing.

“Is that mine?,” she asked.

“Yes.”

She closed the lid. “I don’t want it.”

He looked at her in shock. “Belle, this is your heart-”

“And what has it done for me? Gotten me locked up, tortured, used? I can’t do that anymore.”

“This isn’t you, Belle. Please, sweetheart.”

Belle shook her head. “Why should I? It’s brought me nothing but pain.”

“Because without it you’re not yourself.”

“And why do you care?”

“Because I love you.”

Belle smiled bitterly, a glint of disdain in her eyes. “No, you don’t. You love power. The gauntlet led me to your dagger. And you know what, Rumple? You were right. Power is more important than people. Power will never let you down, people always do.”

“No, Belle, you have it all wrong.”

“I don’t want to get hurt anymore. This spell can accomplish that.” She pointed her finger at the heart. “That won’t.”

“Do you remember when I died?”

Belle snorted. “To save the town? In retrospect that seems like a waste.” She turned towards the window out on the town. “Because nobody ever appreciates a damn thing around here!”

“Perhaps,” said Gold. “What did I say to you?”

“You said I made you stronger.”

“So, why would the gauntlet lead you to my greatest strength?”

“No, this is a trick,” said Belle.

“No. Not this.”

Belle shook her head. “No. I’m not doing it. You just think I’ll take you back-”

“I expect no such thing.”

Gold used his free hand to reach into his chest and pull out his heart, black lump that it was but for one shining light.

“Take it-”

Belle shook her head. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Several lifetimes of dark deeds. Go on. Take it and hold it while I put your heart back in. If you think it was a trick, you can crush it.”

“No, why would you let me do that?”

Gold shrugged. “Because there’s no hope for me either way.”

He put it in her hand she stood silently as he gingerly removed her heart from the box. He carefully eased it back inside her chest.

He could see the moment it happened, when the spark came back, something like the corners of a smile playing on her lips.

Trembling, she slowly put his heart back in his hand.

“Thank you,” he said.

He put his heart back in, causing him to stagger and collapse to the ground.

“Rumple!,” Belle cried. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“My dark heart,” he said grimly. “It seems the toll of putting it back may have finally pushed it past the breaking point. Soon there won’t be anything of me left. You should go-”

“No!,” she said without a thought. 

He shook his head.

“I’m just curious,” he said. “What curse were you going to cast?”

“Gratia Culpa,” she said sheepishly.

“Well, as far as evil plans go, I’m sorry, but that’s the most peculiar one I’ve ever heard.”

“I, uh, I, just wanted to be appreciated, to be part of the team. To help.”

“You did help,” said Gold. “You helped me.”

“Not enough,” she said, motioning at his chest with a wave of defeat. “Your heart.”

He shook his head. “No, I can safely say you only ever helped me. This-” he pointed at his heart, “is all my doing and now I have to be the one to face the consequences.”

She tilted her head, staring at him.

“You were my happy ending, Belle and I squandered it. I should have been trying to make you happy and instead I deceived you.”

“No, there has to be some way-”

“There’s nothing. Perhaps it better this way.”

“No,” said Belle. Her blue eyes shone with fresh tears. “No, you’ll be alright, we’ll figure out something-”   
   
“It’s a waste of time. I fear there’s nothing that can save me.”

She shook her head, tears flowing.

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t cry over me...” His eyes closed. “I’m not worth it.” 

“How can you say that?”

He couldn’t answer as his chest rose and fell for the last time.

She took him in her arms as the tears began to pour from her eyes, shooting down all around them, covering everything.

“No. No, no, no, Rumple...” she sobbed. “Don’t die. Don’t leave me again.”

Blinding white light blew out from Gold’s body and Belle was forced to look away. As she finally turned back, she saw him suspended in the air.

* * *

Outside, the townsfolk looked up at the tower with a mixture of curiousity and fear.

“What’s happening?,” asked Mary Margaret.

Maleficent looked back at the princess.

“Some fucking magic.”

“Everyone! The curse is coming!,” Leroy shouted and began to run.

Maleficent sighed. “Would someone stop him?”

“Guys,” said Whale, “Hook’s unconscious. I think we need to call an ambulance.”

* * *

Belle looked back as Gold ended up on his feet.

“Belle,” he breathed.

“Rumple...” She rushed back towards him, kissing him as she put her fingers through his hair.

He returned the kiss, desperate to feel her lips against his, almost as if he was feeling them for the first time.

She finally somehow found the will to break it off.

“What happened?”

“You did it,” he said in amazement. “You saved me.”

He crushed his lips against hers again, only stopping when they heard Leroy shouting through the streets.

“Oh, right,” said Belle, looking at her neglected cauldron. “I suppose I should call that off.”

“Not so fast,” said Gold.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought your curse was broken.”

“Indeed it is,” he said, “but that doesn’t mean I don’t think you don’t deserve some civil behavior out of this town...”

“Rumple!”  

 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

Emma stopped the bug and pulled out the scroll. She glanced at Regina in the minivan behind them with Robin and Zelena. Roland was asleep in the backseat of the bug.

“What are you doing?,” asked Lily.

“Just a little magic to get back in town.”

Emma opened the scroll and soon saw a line of people on the other side of the town line, including Granny with a crossbow.

“What the hell?”

She drove slowly over the town line and rolled down her window.

“Ruby, what’s going on?”

“Emma, first off I just want to thank you for breaking the Dark Curse.”

“What?”

The rest of the crowd murmured in agreement.

“Oh, okay, you’re welcome. Just doing Savior stuff...”

“No, don’t minimize your contribution like that,” said Leroy. “You are a human being and deserve to be treated like one.”

Emma’s eyes widened. “You guys sound really weird.”

“Belle had the great idea to curse us,” said Archie. He looked at the others. “Have we thanked her yet?”

“No, we should do that,” said Granny.

The rest of the townspeople agreed.

“Belle cursed you to do what?”

“Who’s Belle?,” asked Lily. “Like Beauty and the Beast?”

Emma sighed. “It’s a long story. Why would Belle- of all people- curse anyone?”

“Regina took her heart,” said Ruby.

“What?!” She glanced back at Regina impatiently waiting in the minivan across the line. She shook her head in resignation. “So that was her leverage on Gold... Well, did she get it back?”

“Oh, yeah, Gold put it back,” said Leroy. “Which was really great of him.”

“We should thank him,” said Granny.

The others murmured in agreement.

“But in the time she didn’t have her heart there was nothing stopping her from embracing the frustration we’ve caused her,” said Archie.

Emma nodded. “Yeah, I can see that. What did she do to you guys?”

“She cast a curse to compel us all to thank each other for what we do and to admit our guilt,” said Ruby.

“Not that we’re complaining, sister,” said Leroy. “It’s only been since last night and we’re already getting along much better.”

“So what are you freaks doing waiting for us?,” asked Lily. “I’m sorry I said that, I have some underlying anger issues. Oh my God, why the hell did I apologize to you losers? Sorry, I like to push people away. Shit!”

“That’s the curse!,” said Ruby. “See? Also, thank you for being so open with us.”

“What are you guys doing here?,” asked Emma.

“Well, Maleficent is acting as mayor until the election,” said Leroy, “and she had the great insight to realize it is a really dumb idea to bring Zelena back.”

“We’re in a tough spot, guys, she’s carrying Robin’s baby,” said Emma. “Regina’s going to put her in the asylum, she won’t cause any trouble.”

“Actually, Belle told us about the asylum and we’re putting together a petition to close it,” said Ruby. “Which was all Archie’s idea. Thank you, Archie.”

“Besides, it’s just a matter of time until that witch breaks out and we just have some other stupid curse on our hands,” said Granny. “Which Gold pointed out.”

“Mr. Gold really has some keen insights,” said Archie.

“The point is we’re not letting Zelena in town,” said Leroy. “Find some other place for the Wicked Witch to hide out while she’s gestating.”

Emma sighed and got out of the bug with the scroll.

“Okay, you guys have made some valid points and probably saved us from a huge pain in the ass later so thanks for that.” Emma grimaced. “I’m going to go talk to Regina, then Belle.”

* * *

 

  
Emma walked into the pawn shop and soon realized the mistake she had made.

“Oh, gods, thank you, Rumple! Yes!”

“Are you guys in here-”

“Just a minute, Emma! Ahh!”

Emma cringed and shook her head. “Belle, we need to talk about your curse...”

Emma waited and Belle soon emerged wearing nothing but what seemed to be one of Gold’s black shirts.

“Do you want a minute to get dressed?”

“No.”

“I went to the hospital to see Hook.”

Belle stared at her blankly.

“I thought there was an apology curse...”

“It’s my curse so I’m excluded and he tried to kill me more than once.”

“Then you were thanking Gold because...”

“Sex.”

“Okay,” said Emma. “Well, I’m sorry I interrupted.”

Emma frowned at that. This curse was no joke.

“Well, thank you.”

“Um, I feel like I should at least talk to Gold and make sure he’s not going to kill us all or something.”

“You can’t. He’s basically a quivering ball of apology and sexual frustration right now so we should be undisturbed.”

Emma heard a frog croak and turned to see a glass tank on the counter.

“You guys got a frog?”

“Oh, right, that’s Will,” said Belle. “I forgot about him...”

She rustled behind the counter for another bottle of potion and handed it to Emma.

“Would you mind taking him and changing him back into a human?,” Belle asked. “It might be a little awkward for me right now and I’ve still got Rumple to deal with. I’ll talk to Will... later.”

“Okay,” said Emma putting the potion in her jacket and picking up the tank. “I guess I’ll just go do that...”

Belle locked the door and went back to the workroom where Gold lay exhausted on the cot, the blanket pulled over him. He was covering his eyes.

“Is the Savior gone?”

“Yes,” said Belle, laying down on top of him. She kissed his cheek softly. “We need to figure out something so you can leave the shop.”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t deserve anything of the sort. I hurt so many people, Belle including you, I can never make it up to you-”

She silenced him with a kiss.

“You had a demon inside of you, Rumple and you actually feel bad which is more than I can say for a lot of people...”

“I should have fought harder.”

“You fought as hard as you could for a very long time. I wish you would have explained it to me so I could have helped...”

“I’m sorry-”

She kissed him again.

“Just promise to always tell me the truth and you can stop apologizing.”

“I promise, Belle.”

He went to kiss her and shifted, accidentally elbowing her.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Rumple. It was an accident.” She paused. “Wait, you didn’t apologize.”

“I’m sorry.” He paused. “No, that wasn’t your curse.”

Belle shook her head. “What do you mean?”

“I think perhaps one may be released from your curse when when you tell them they can be.”

“So, I’m supposed to go one by one to everyone in town and stop them apologizing?”

“Well, I never said you had to...”

Belle considered this. “I say we give it at least another week to really give everyone a chance to get things out in the open.”

“And what will we be doing in that time?”

“What do you think?”

 


End file.
